


Crush

by MaggyFinallyWrites



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Melony being that overprotective friend that means well but is terrifying, One Shot, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggyFinallyWrites/pseuds/MaggyFinallyWrites
Summary: Kabu and Raihan announce their relationship to Kabu's dear friend Melony, and while she's happy for them she wants to assure Raihan won't ever hurt Kabu's heart.
Relationships: Kabu/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Crush

"Thank you again for having us both Melony."

"Oh, any time Kabu'" Melony said, giving her tea a quick swirl. "Though I'm curious as to why you wanted Raihan here too..."

"Well we both wanted to tell you something," Kabu said while looking over at Raihan with a small smirk, Raihan smirking in kind as he happily swung his arm around the other man's shoulder. Melony gasped, looking between the two before smiling herself.

"So the person you've been seeing, goodness I would have never expected Raihan!"

"Mhm," Kabu nodded, taking a sip of his tea and letting out a content sigh.

"So how long has this been going on? I got Kabu to spill he was with someone 2 weeks ago but could never get out who."

"About a month," Raihan answered, Melony chuckling while shaking her head.

"An entire month and you didn't even tell me until I noticed something was different, goodness Kabu aren’t friends?"

"We are! Raihan and I just wanted some privacy to make sure this was right before telling people. You are the first... well the first we've told."

"Oh? Who else knows?"

"Opal," Raihan said as Kabu let out a small groan.

"She was able to just guess we got together."

"That's Opal for you, even at her age she's as sharp as ever. But more importantly, thank you for telling me even if it wasn't right away. I hope you two are happy together."

"We are very happy," Kabu reassured with a soft smile, looking up at Raihan with a soft look, Raihan grinning back at the older man.

"Oh, that's just wonderful! Oh Kabu, would you be a dear and go get us some more cream please?"

"Of course," Kabu said as he began to rise up in front of the loveseat.

"Do you remember where it is?"

"I do, don't worry. Be right back," still smiling brightly Kabu leaned down to place a gentle peck on Raihans cheek before leaving the two, Raihan warmly watching his partner leave the room before turning back to face Melony, the glare she was giving him sapping away all of that warmth in a snap.

"Melony?"

"I do hope you truly are making Kabu happy, Raihan," Melony said sharply, the temperature of the room seemingly dropping, Raihan could have frozen under those icy blue eyes.

"I-I am!"

"Good because if you break his heart," Raihan watched in horror as the woman reached down to the bowl of walnuts, Melony taking a fistful and CRUNCH, crushing them with her fist, Melony's gaze never leaving Raihan as she did so.

"I-I won't I promise!" Raihan nearly shrieked as he watched her rub off the now powdered walnuts off her hand.

"Good~" Was all Melony said in response. Thankfully Kabu returned soon after, the room's temperature returning to normal once the fire type specialist entered the room with the cream.

"Found it, Raihan you feel ok you look a little pale?"

"I'm fine!" Raihan quickly reassured, taking a long sip from his cup as Kabu sat next to him, placing the cream on the coffee table.

"If you're sure, did I miss anything?"

"Oh nothing~ So Kabu you must tell me everything that's  
been happening between you two this month!" Melony said, Kabu happily retelling Raihans confession, their first date, and on and on. But Raihan knew her eyes were still on him the entire tea session, a warning, and reminder just what she would do if Raihan ever hurt her dear friend.

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii
> 
> I had this in my notes for awhile, Idk why but I keep getting the sense "this isn't as funny as you think" so I leave this to you, hopefully it got a small chuckle atleast! Meloyn def seems like an over protective friend, and I hc her and Kabu are super close so the moment he's dating someone she'll let his partner know if ANYONE hurts Kabu she will hurt them.
> 
> Make sure to kudo and/or comment whatcha liked if you can (or if there are any mistakes or critiques always looking to improve!)
> 
> You can find my writing updates at https://twitter.com/MaggyWritesFin
> 
> And my regular screaming at https://twitter.com/MaggyChatter
> 
> And thank you for reading!


End file.
